


Dominic Thiem - Double Trouble

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Fondling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sports, Sweat, Tennis, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Dominic Thiem and Diego Schwartzman commiserate and console each other in the locker room after a tough loss in their Doubles Final. Their feelings for each other quickly surface in their vulnerable state, and things get physical.





	Dominic Thiem - Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This (FICTIONAL) Dominic Thiem story takes place in a different reality than the one with him and Rafael Nadal. I like both pairings with Thiem equally, I just have different plans for where each is headed, and it's better to keep them separate.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/47825855872/in/dateposted-public/)

Dominic and Diego walk off the court together, walk through the small hallway and into the players' locker room. Diego hurls his tennis bag violently at one of the benches. The crash startles Dominic and him alone, as he and Diego are the only ones occupying the locker room on the last match of the last day of the tournament. "Sorry." Diego says. "I just really wanted to win." Dominic nods and reassures him its okay. Diego sighs, "I know it's just a doubles match… you must think I'm crazy." Diego and Dominic made it to the finals of the Madrid Open Doubles, only to lose in quite a dominating fashion.

They both sit on the bench next to each other. "I understand. I treat every match with the same drive, and whether it's singles or doubles I always want to win." Dominic says comfortingly. Diego looks up at Dominic and sighs: "It's... not only that, I feel like I let you down. I really wanted to win with you... And for you." Dominic and Diego have been good friends for a while now. They practice together, hang out together, and are much closer than most competitors are with each other on the ATP tour.

Dominic puts one arm around Diego's shoulders. "I did too. You didn't let me down. We both struggled today. But I'd say this was a great tournament for us and I'm so glad we did it together." Diego rests his head on Dominic's shoulder. A few seconds later he jokes: "Imagine if Kiki walked in right now." Kristina "Kiki" Mladenovic is Dominic Thiem's girlfriend and a player on the WTA tour. She may not have the greatest resumé but she has beaten world number 1 Naomi Osaka.

Dominic laughs. "Well first of all," Dominic starts, "this is the boys locker room, and second, she knows we are good friends and I would do anything for you." This makes Diego smile. He lifts his head from Dominic's shoulder and looks up at him again, only this time, Dominic doesn't recognize the look on Diego's face. "What… are you doing?" Dominic says completely mystified. Diego continues to look longingly in Dominic's eyes, then slowly reaches in and plants a small, innocent kiss on Domi's lips. Dominic accepts the kiss and doesn't push him away, but he is still deeply confused as to what is going on. Diego then goes in to kiss Dominic's neck and Dominic moves his head to face forward, away from Diego, and yet still not resisting, even closing his eyes. Diego then puts his hand on Thiem's thigh, and inches it closer and close to Domi's crotch area as he continues to suck and kiss the Austrian's neck. That's when Dominic pulls away and moves Diego's hand off of him, and stands up.

"Diego… I… I don't know about this…" he gulps then continues: "I really like you but not that way, plus I have a girlfriend." Dominic closes his eyes for a few seconds because he can't bare the sight of hurt on Diego's face. But when he finally opens them, Diego doesn't look hurt at all, in fact he has a cute smile on his face. "What?" Dominic states. Diego points at Dominic's crotch. Dominic looks down to see what is clearly a semi-erect cock tenting in his shorts. He immediately blushes and covers with his hands. "You must like me… a little… 'that way.'" he says impishly. Diego stands up and walks over to Dominic. "Look, I would never betray you." Diego puts his hand on Domi's arm. "You're one of my best friends and I've liked you ever since I met you. You're so sexy on the outside, and you're beautiful on the inside." Dominic smiles bashfully. Diego puts his other hand on Dominic's other arm and motions him to sit back down on the bench, which Domi does. Diego removes Thiem's sweaty shirt, then removes his own, and sits on Dominic's lap facing him, and puts his arms over Dominic's shoulder, lacing his hands behind the Austrian's head. He goes in for another kiss, only this time, it's Dominic who initiates the tongue. Dominic wraps his hands around the small body of Schwartzman and kisses passionately and hard. Both men moaning into each others mouths as they kiss hard and as their dicks grow as Diego shifts his ass forward and backward on Thiem's bulge.

They stop for a second and smile at each other. "Get up and turn around." Dominic commands Diego with a smile. Diego hops off Thiem and turns around. "Pull your tennis shorts down." Dominic says to Diego. The Argentinian pulls down his white tennis shorts down to his ankles and stands there in his sweaty, white, Calvin Klein briefs. Dominic pulls Diego closer and sticks his face into Schwartzman's cute butt and gives it a good whiff. "Snfffffff!" the smell is intoxicating. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Dominic exclaims. "Every time I had to serve and saw you bending over in front of me just a few feet away… I'm surprised I could concentrate!" He gives Diego's ass another sniff and a few smacks to each cheek then stands up and turns Diego back around to face him.

Dominic gets even more turned on somehow when he sees the petite and half-naked Diego Schwartzman looking up into his eyes with lust. Dominic grabs Diego's bulge, he can feel the precum that leaked onto his briefs. "Take these off too." Dominic says softly but sternly. Diego obliges, and as soon as he does, he is lifted and slammed into the lockers behind him. Diego wraps his legs around Thiem's waist and slumps so that his butt is close to Domi's crotch. This gives Dominic some free hands as Diego is firmly wedged against Thiem's body and the lockers, free hands that Domi uses to pull down his own tennis shorts, which fall to his ankles. Diego looks down to see the head of Domi's dick tented in his white, sweaty Hugo Boss briefs, and a precum blotch where his dick slit is pressed against and soaked the cotton. Thiem positions his arms once again under Diego and cups both of Schwartzman's ass cheeks with each hand and squeezes as he makes out passionately again with Diego. Then, without warning, he sticks two fingers up Diego's tight, warm hole. Diego looks up at the ceiling and moans even louder. Domi then kisses, licks, sucks, and nibbles Diego's neck and ears as he fingers him. The moans from Diego increase in length and volume. Domi then stops and removes both hands from under him, Diego still wedged against his body and the lockers. Dominic then sticks those two fingers in Diego's mouth and makes him taste his own ass and suck his fingers until Domi removes them. After a few seconds, he removes his fingers and uses his free hands to finally remove his own briefs. They fall to his ankles, and he grabs his dick and shoves it right up Diego's tight hole.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Diego exclaims.  
Dominic grips Diego once again from underneath and cups both ass cheeks, only this time instead of squeezing them, he spreads them wide and starts pounding Diego's hole.  
"Unnghhhhhh ahhhhh FUCK!" Diego screams.  
"Look at me." Dominic says passionately.  
Diego is in ecstasy, his eyes rolling but he is still able to obey. He looks into Dominic's eyes as he pounds his ass. Dominic rests his forehead on Diego's forehead and continues to look into each other's eyes as he starts pounding even harder and faster. Both men sweating like crazy, their foreheads almost sticking together. Dominic grunting with each thrust and Diego moaning and whimpering.  
"Fuck me Domi, fuck me Domi!" Diego moans.  
Diego's hard cock rubbing on Dominic's toned stomach, leaking precum all over his abs.  
Faster and faster now.  
"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" Dominic warns.  
"Fuck! I'm gonna cum too!" Diego wails.  
Diego moans like a whore as he shoots ropes of hot creamy cum all over Dominic's chest, stomach and abs. In no time at all, Dominic is grunting and growling as he shoots a huge hot load right up Diego's ass.  
"Fuuuuck." they both exhale in unison.  
Dominic and Diego look into each other's eyes just a bit longer, panting, then each puts their heads on the other guys shoulders, still embracing and panting. Cum dripping down Dominic's abs, and cum leaking from Diego's sloppy hole.

Dominic puts Diego back down onto the floor. Diego's ass and legs both already sore, but for different reasons. He gingerly walks with Dominic to the showers and they help each other clean.

They walk back to where there tennis gear is and put on some fresh clothes and start walking out of the locker room together. Neither Dominic nor Diego know what's in store for them moving forward, but neither of them want to ruin the experience they just shared, so they exit the locker room together in silence.


End file.
